We have developed a facility to provide area scientists with analytical and preparative flow cytometry capabilities. The facility will be maintained for this purpose and upgraded as technology dictates. It serves investigators from Duke University, the University of North Carolina, North Carolina State Univ., Wake Forest Univ., and Bowman Gray School of Medicine. The cell sort is currently used in a variety of research projects including: (1) Characterization of a novel series of murine B cell lymphomas. (2) Role of cell membrane markers in immune activation. (3) Parasite-mediated immune suppression. (4) Characterization of HLA expression in lymphoblastoid cell lines. (5) Analysis of subsets of human lymphocytes. (6) Studies of the immunotherapy of virus-associated neoplasms. (7) Functional studies of alpha-2 macroglobulin. (8) Analysis of macrophage activation. (9) Isolation and characterization of antigen-specific lymphocytes. (10) Characterization of embryonic cell interactions. (11) Studies of adherence properties of lymphocytes from multiple sclerosis patients.